fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. DS
Fantendo Smash Bros. DS is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a Bomb Production, please don't edit except for spelling errors. It could be considered the direct sequel to Fantendo Smash Bros.. A dojo can be found here. Story: Okay. In Iliana, 20 years have passed since Nelson saved the world from Arlen. A time of peace has come over the land, but soon a clan called the Black Magus Clan arises. They preform a ritual that brings Arlen back, and he sets a plan in action independent from other villains. He uses his magic to summon Nelson to Final Destination, where he confronts him, defeating him. He leaves Nelson for dead, kicking his unconscious body into the swirling void. Meanwhile, Hades is in his luxury penthouse high above New York when he recieves a cell phone call. The call says that he knows how Hades can revive Gagmier, but Hades is skeptical. He drives to the address anyway, which turns out to be a junkyard, and is ambushed by masked men in purple. You take control of Hades at this point, and you fight to the interior of a junk fortress. Once he reaches the interior, he comes across a door. He enters the room to see a high backed chair facing away from him and at a large screen. The chair turns, and Hades is faced with an old friend... Nelson wakes up in another world where he is faced with a certain green Tanooki... Characters: Default Characters: More to come... Unlockable Characters: Stages: *McBoo's Mansion *DNAirship *Night Villa *(more to come) Assist Trophies: *'Mack - '''The foul-mouthed Moogle mechanic may not be much of a fighter, but he will give a good whack with his wrench, not to mention let off a few healthy curses while he's at it. *'Karma's Sisters''' - Karma's large family amount appear as an Assist Trophy, minus Wart, Susan and Karwig. When used, they cause a huge stampede, which even hurts the user of the trophy! *'Bloop' - YoshiEgg Nook's best friend appears as an Assist Trophy. He squirts ink on the screen so that no one else can see but the user for a short amount of time. *'Jiggy P '- Litle P & Sandslash's brainy sister helps the user of an Assist Trophy by getting in a giant, robotic mecha resembling herself and blasts the competition. (She made it herself!) *'Fire Master' - Fire Master unleashes a blazing inferno onto the stage, giving serious damage to everybody but the user. *'Kolorado' - Kolorado, a real character from the Paper Partners Series, helps out by throwing pick-axes at opponents. *'Xero' - The mysterious being possessed by Dark Matter appears as an Assist Trophy! Xero, much like Meta Knight's final smash in SSBB, turns the stage dark, then slashes his sword on a random smasher. But, be careful, he can slash the user, too! *'Scribble'- The brave Drawling warrior will draw a random item with his stylus, then use it to attack! (Items are bazooka, tank, missile, or bomb) *'Code'- Shroomy's computerized arch-nemesis copies the data of a random opponent, transforming into a clone of them and using their own attacks against them. *'Orly - '''Orly, Nightwolf's computer-code-talking friend, may be one of the strangest Assist Trophies in the game. Orly spins around once and causes one status ailment to a random smasher according to what he says. *'Justin Time' - Pesh's long-time friend and time keeper of Pushopolis helps out by putting all smashers except the user of the Assist Trophy in slow motion. *'Cosmic'-Lemmykoopa24's sidekick assists the user by teleporting around the stage and attacking with his powerful tanooki tail! ''More to come... Gallery: TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fantendo games